Electronic whiteboards or large computer-driven displays have become common in work places and in educational environments. Such large displays are indispensable for sharing ideas between many people. Additionally, sometimes large computer-driven displays are used in teleconferencing facilities. In such applications, the content written on these displays can be recorded, stored and distributed over networks to other displays or computing devices.
Some large computer-driven displays are touch-sensitive. Touch-sensitive displays allow markings made by users to be shown on their touch-sensitive surfaces, and allow controls to be integrated into the display. Touch-sensitive displays, especially in large form, can be very expensive.